Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) are vehicles capable of flight with no pilot on board. UAVs are capable of performing in an autonomous or semi-autonomous fashion without direct control by a user and may perform a wide range of tasks that may be considered dull or dangerous for humans. For example, UAVs may be used to perform Search and Rescue in the case of man-made or natural disasters, search and track applications to identify individuals among crowds, search and fix applications in construction inspection missions and surveying and treating applications for crops. Similar non-flying unmanned vehicles can perform related applications in other operating environments such as unmanned submersibles performing inspections and/or repairs in an underwater environment.